Dream a little Dream
by DarrenCrisstastic
Summary: Blaine lives with the Anderson-Berry family for a year already. It's not his favourite place in the world but worse is McKingley where he gets bullied and if you ask Blaine why, his answer would be Kurt Hummel.
1. Chapter 1

AU: Nerd!Blaine Cheerioh!Kurt and Anderberry

Summary: Blaine lives with his father and Rachel for a year now. Before he lived with his mom and then went to Dalton. After his mom couldn't afford for Dalton and him anymore, he began to live with his father. Rachel's best friend Kurt doesn't like him, so Blaine is on his own fo a whole year before he makes his first friend and from one day to another the members of Glee Club begin to open up with him. But somehow he can't get Kurt out of his head. Yes, he hates him but somehow it feels like he is missing something about him. Is every cheerleader a bad person?

Authors note: I am native German and so I don't know if you understand my English. I tried my best! It's the first time ever, that I wrote a story in English. So if it's too bad, just tell me and I will take it down... I don't want to make a fool of me.

Kurt Hummel was everything Blaine hated. First, he was a Cheerio. Second, he was a populare asshole. Third he was one of the best friends of his sister Rachel Anderson-Berry.

It wasn't onesided hate, Kurt Hummel couldn't stand him either. Just the presence of the other one in the same room made them want to rip each others head off. Blaine himself was a clever guy, a young boy with manners, but mostly in his own world, reading or mind wandering in to a fantasy world full of adventures.

It's been a year since Blaine transfered to McKingley and he wished he didn't do so. It was hell! He hated this school so much and everyday he was pleading to get back to Dalton. But his mother couldn't afford the money for the privat school anymore and so he had to leave Dalton and his friends behind and had to live with his father, his father's husband and his half-sister, who tried to ignore him as much as possible.

Everyday he was amazed with himself how he survived this school and then, only one year was left, until he would be off to college in New York. No matter what he would have to endure this time, he will stay strong and won't ever see anyones face of the population of Ohio again. He will stay strong. He will survive.

But then a schoolbag full of hard things hit his head and then his head met the locker hard and for a moment until he felt the pain coming everything went white and then black.

"Will he be okay?" A worried voice spoke.

"I think he is okay for now. Just cool his head and if his head still hurts too much, he shoud go see a doctor."

"Okay. Thanks." The voice answered.

Blaine heard a chair shift and short after a cool hand lay down on his forehead. Such a nice feeling. He let his eyes closed, so the person caring for him wouldn't vanish after he woke up. This was like a dream. Never ever someone helped him in this school, not even Rachel. In school he doesn't exist in her world. So who would be so nice and take care of him? It had to be a dream.

A door opened and Rachel's voice reached his ear.

The hand fled from his skin and an icebag found it's place instead. Blaine groaned because of the lost of this nice feeling. Should he open his eyes and see whose hand it was he felt in love with?

"Is he okay?" Rachel whispered.

"The nurse said he is okay for now. Only if he get's a headache he should go to the doctor." The other one answered. The voice was familiar, really, he must heard it before. Is it someone he shared classes with? Maybe someone from his AP classes? "You are lucky I was there. The rest of the students just ignored his unconcious body and there weren't any teachers in sight. I got Mike to take him on his back. Thank him later. Okay I have to go. See you later?"

Both made an appointment for lunchtime and his caretaker left the room.

Rachel sat down on the chair next to his bed and Blaine fully awake now shifted to the side, blinked his eyes open and looked at his sister. Surprised, Rachel rose her eyebrows and locked eyes with Blaine.

"Oh. If you are awake now, I could go back to class." She said.

"Does it hurt this much to be in the same room with me when I am not asleep or in a comatose state?" Rachel broke the eye contact and tried to watch a fly on it's way across the room.

"You know the reason why I can't be nice to you." Her voice sounded a bit broken at the end.

"Kurt." Blaine sighed.

"Kurt." Rachel nodded.

As much as Blaine knew was the only reason Rachel wasn't involved in bullying anymore Kurt. Kurt was first part of Glee Club where he befriended with Rachel and other outcasts of McKingley and later he became one of the cheerleaders. _Mostly thanks to his highkick_, Blaine thought. Right now, he even was the head cheerleader and got his friends out of the stressful life of being a nerd, loser, freak or outcast and all were treated like normal humans.

But Kurt had something against Blaine. From the first moment they met it was pure hatred. It didn't need a word, just the first look at Kurt did something to Blaine. He couldn't describe it.

He felt like puking when he came to school and had to find out that Kurt was in so many of his classes. French, where Kurt was so much better than him, Calcalus, Kurt sat in the seat behind him, Chemistry, History and P.E. It was a bit like torture.

So Blaine voluntarily didn't join Glee Club and began to concentrate more on his studies. After a while he recognized that his eyesight went bad because of too much reading, then his father bought new pants for him, that wasn't jeans and still because of his mothers preference he gelled his hair back. So after living a month in the Anderson-Berry houshold, he got glasses, new clothes and a new lifestyle, last thanks to Kurt and nerdy Blaine was born.

The jocks shoved him in to the lockers, slushied him and sometimes he got bad bruises and was humiliated because of his gay father.

They didn't know that Blaine was gay too. _Lucky_, Blaine thought. He don't want to know what would happen to him if they knew. It was already bad enough.

Rachel was uncomfartable with the subject. She doesn't like to talk about it and especially not with Blaine and tried to ignore him while cooling his forehead. Sometimes her sight fell on the big bumps on Blaines head and he could see in her eyes that she was worried, but she would never admit it.

After the nurse came back to check on Blaine it was time Rachel left for her next class. The nurse excused him for the day and told him to go home and lay down for the rest of the day. Blaine was still dizzy, getting up and heading to his car wasn't that easy either, as he met Mike at the parking lot.

If he remembers right, it was Mike who brought him to the nurse office and then Mike recognized him and ran to him.

"Hey," Mike said. Looking at Blaine with the same worried eyes as Rachel before.

"Hi," Blaine managed to say, before he felt more dizzy again.

Mike came on to his side to support him and Blaine tried to walk with Mikes help to his car.

"Still not feelin' better?" Blaine had to look at Mike. He never talked to Mike before, even when they have almost the same classes. But he was part of New Directions and so one of Kurt's friends. What happend that Mike was now actually talking to him?

"No, no it's okay. It's just.. It's okay, I just need to sit." Blaine opened the cardoor and placed himself on the drivers seat.

"You think so? I could drive you home too. I have selfstudy for the rest of the day. So it wouldn't be a problem."

Blaine took a better look at Mike. Was he honest? Mike would do that for him? Wasn't he Kurt's friend? It felt like a trap, but Blaine couldn't think carefuly of it, his head was too dizzy and he wished this cool hand back on his forehead. He remembered the soft touch, it felt like he was melting under it. Cool skin with the soft and warm rush of blood under it. Somehow amazing. He nodded slowly and climbed to the passenger seat and Mike took his place. Before Mike started the engine, he smiled softly at Blaine and Blaine felt like someone stepped him in the stomache. Was Mike really just nice to him?

They drove in silence for a while.

"Why do you know where I live?" Blaine asked, after he noticed he didn't gave Mike any instructions how to get to his place.

Mike laughed. "Rachel Anderson-Berrys houseparty. If you remember? You was up in your room while the Glee Club was dead drunk in the basement."

"Oh, right. I remember." The memories of ths evening came back. Rachel wanted to know what it is like to be drunk and held this party for the new directions. Finn came even up to his room and tried to convince Blaine to join them. Blaine came down with him to take a look. And then he saw his sister and Kurt giving each other wet kisses on the sofa. They giggled and Rachels hands wandered around on Kurt's body. He and Finn didn't like what they saw and so Blaine got back to his room before somone saw him and Finn took Rachel up to her room and he heard the two having a fight. Blaine knew that Finn and Rachel were in some sort of relationship now and then, but somehow Finn repeated often the word: "Brother," when his voice became louder.

"Say," Blaine took a look at Mikes profile. "Why are you so nice to me today?"

Mike had a questionable look on his face. "What do you mean? I am always nice."

"But it's the first time we actually talk!"

"Oh," Mike said. "That's because of you."

"Because of me?" Now it's Blaine who didn't understand what Mike said.

"Yes. I mean we share almost every class! So it's absurd not to talk, right? But...," Mike couldn't find the words.

"What 'But'?" _'Kurt but', _Blaine thought.

"You know, Rachel told me you are a good singer. So I thought, maybe you are a nice guy and you could join Glee Club, but that never happened. And from the first day at school you was like: 'Don't talk to me!' And I watched you change so much and saw you getting bullied and felt really sorry for you. But you wasn't approachable."

"So the reason you didn't talk to me wasn't Kurt?"

"Kurt?" Mike laughed. "Oh right you two don't 'like' each other. You know what? Kurt is one of the greatest guys I have ever met! He is nice and stands up for what he likes and thanks to him my Tina isn't bullied at school anymore. You on the other side, it's like you just try to get the time over and as you would flee from here as soon as possible. But have you ever thought what will happen, if you can't escape this place?"

Something in Blaines stomache made a heavy twist and he knew he couldn't answer this question. He never thought about the possibility not going to New York. He was 100% sure of it.

"What if the people you know now, will always be in your life? Social life? Work life? They could be everywhere around you. Your favourite restaurant, the office you work at, or they wll be the parents of your son's classmate. If you can't escape from here they will be everywhere."

Blaines eyes were filled with tears. How could that happen? He had a plan. He will go to New York and won't see anyone again! A small sob came out of his throat. "What can I do?" He asked quietly.

Mike tried to smile. "First, we could try to be friends?"

"But Kurt!" Blaine sobbed.

"Why Kurt? You two don't like each other. So what? It's not on Kurt who I want to be friends with." Mike parked the car in front of the Anderson-Berry house and stopped the engine. "So, friends?" He took Blaines hand and shook it without his permission. Blaine laughed.

"Friends." They smiled and Mike patted his shoulder. Mike pulled his phone out and called his mom to come and get him. They stayed in the car and waited for Mikes mother in silence. 15 minutes later an expensive looking car stopped next to them and Mike got out of the car. Blaine followed him and they shook hands for a last time before saying goodbye.

"Thanks." Blaine mumbled. His ears turned pink and for the first time he realised how emberassed he was.

"No problem." Mike let go of his hand and was on his way to the car as he stopped a last time. "Blaine?" Blaine turned around to him. "I am not the one you should say thanks to."

Blaine didn't understand and Mikes winking didn't help it either.

Alone in his room Blaines thoughts went back to the cool hand. Such a nice gesture. Who was that? He tried to remember whose voice it was, but couldn't find the owner in his head. He should had open his eyes, even a bit, so he wouldn't feel so lost now.

Blaine fell asleep with the warm thoughts, that now he had his first friend at school and wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

It had to be evening when he woke up because of Rachels laughter in the room next to him. She wasn't alone, he heard Mercedes singin a parody of "Friday" by Rebecca Black with someone different in chorus. _This high voice must be Kurt_, Blaine thought. The good feeling he had vanished and sadly those three were too loud as he could go back to sleep.

Het got out of his bed and stepped in the corridor. Rachels door was a bit open, so he decided to go in and ask them to lower their voices.

As he came in all 3 heads turned in his direction. First, his eyes found Kurts, then he turned to Rachel who came to approach him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, took his hand, brought him to her bed and set down with him. Wow, that was more than nice for Rachel. But he didn't like it, she was only nice to him because she felt sorry for him and not on a daily sister-brother basis.

"Yes, just a headache." Her eyes wandered off for a moment, but it was too fast to see to where it was.

"Should I take you to a doctor?" Rachel squeezed his hand and uncomfortable as it already was, being treated good in this room, he loosed her grip and hid his hands between his thighs.

"It's okay. It's just a light headache. Just try not to be too loud."

Mercedes stand up from her place. "I should go now. It's getting late. So what should I bring with me for saturday?"

"-Saturday?" Blaine asked and looked between Mercedes and Rachel.

It was Mercedes who answered because Rachel was too busy blushing. "An Anderson-Berry houseparty again! Your dads are gone for the weekend." She grinned and Blaine had a good look on her many white teeth.

"And you didn't want to ask me if it's okay for me?"

"You were asleep when dad told me and Mercedes decided this on her own." Rachel said hastily. "So it's okay? I promise we will clean up later!"

Blaine smirked. "It's okay. Just have fun."

"Oh hell to the no, you will be there too!" Mercedes grinned cheekily and took the place next to Blaine. "I heard you and Mike are friends now." She sang in a teasing voice and put her hand on Blaines knee. "You will come with Mike and Tina!"

"But I am already here!" He couldn't believe what was happening to him.

"Even better!" Mercedes and Rachel laughed. A short look at Kurt told him, that Kurt was more busy with his fingernails as this conversation. "So don't be late." Mercedes got off the bed, followed by Rachel. "Should I bring you home?" This time she asked Kurt, who looked up for the first time from his fingers.

It seemed like he was thinking about something. "No," he said short after. "Finn is getting me later. I just have to wait for him. He said, he wants to talk to Rachel." Kurts hand wanderd to his pocket and Blaine saw he grabbed for something, maybe his mobilephone? But why?

It seemed like Rachel didn't know what Finn would like to talk with her, but maybe it was just some lovestuff.

"Okay, I will bring Mercedes to the door, okay?" She said, already pushing Mercedes out of her room.

Followed by a loud: "BYE," from Mercedes that made Blaines brain to mud. He had to close his eyes for a moment and lay down on Rachels pillow.

He heard some movements and after opening his eyes, he found Kurt sitting next to him on the bed. He just finished tipping a message in his ohone and looked down on Blaine. His face showed something like concern and before he knew it, Kurts cold finger tips brushed some loosen curls off his forehead. "You... okay?" Kurt whispered.

With a petrified look in Kurts glasz eyes they sat in silence before Blaine answered: "Not your divison."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay remember I am German. My English isn't perfect and I had many difficulties writing this chapter. Thanks for reading Dream a littlen Dream chapter 2 And thanks for the interest in this story to you all on tumblr and on fanfictionnet I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt stared at each other. Unknown what the other one felt. Okay, if Kurt was right, Blaine just felt hatred but how could he ever tell Blaine that it wasn't the same for him.<p>

He liked Blaine from the first moment he saw him. It was just a big misunderstanding and now for a full year he had to endure the hate he received from Blaine. He wanted him so bad in every way he could think of. He got bad grades in the classes he shared with Blaine because just having Blaine in the same room wit him made him crazy. The only class he was okay in was French but French was like his native language. It was out of the question he would ever fail French. His worst subject was Calculus, he sat behind Blaine and he could count the curls that wasn't gelled and when he leaned forward for whatever reason he had in his lovesick mind he could even smell him. Blaine's aftershave that had a scent of pepper and something like sweet gingerbread made him crazy.

Kurt knew that Blaine thought they both hate each other and tried to get along with the act but fact was that Kurt had always a caring eye on Blaine and when Blaine got knocked out that morning it didn't took Kurt a second thought to rush over to his unconscious body and get him help.

He was so worried, what would he do if Blaine was really badly hurt?

He laid his hand on Blaines forehead while waiting for Rachel and had many thoughts wandering around his mind. What would he do if Blaine would wake up now? What would he tell him? Would he declare his love or would he just have to play this stupid hate act farther? As Rachel came in and saw Kurt's hand on her brothter she smirked a bit. Of course she would. She was the only one who saw through his stupid act. Okay Finn knew too but that was Rachel's fault.

Wich reason should a Kurt Hummel have to hate an innocent guy like Blaine Anderson-Berry?

He took his hand back and placed an icebag instead on Blaine's forehead. Then Blaine groaned and Kurt's face flushed pink. He had to get out of here as soon as possible. Suddenly afraid that Blaine really would wake up.

And now he was in Rachel's room alone with Blaine. And without really realising it, he touched Blaine again and spoke to him and it felt like his heart shattered in 1000 pieces after hearing Blaines answer.

He shifted uncomartable back to the edge of the bed and broke the eye contact. He couldn't endure any moment longer to look in those hazel colored eyes that gave him a look like he was the worst guy in the world.

Rachel came back into the room and was surprised to find both guys sitting on her bed. "Did-Did I disturb you or something?" She asked without thinking what she could had disturbed.

"No," Blaine said getting off the bed. "I was just getting back to my room. "Night." He said.

As fast as possible after steppig out of Rachel's bedroom he run back into his room, farther to his bathroom and sank to the cool ground hanging his arms over the sink.

_WHAT WAS THAT? _His heart pounded like crazy and he couldn't steady his breath anymore. That was 100% not the normal way Kurt acted. Maybe he is sick or perhaps the others told him to be nice because of whatever reason. He had goosebumps and couldn't get Kurt's eyes out of his mind. And more the touch. Those cold fingers, the feeling they left on his skin didn't want to dissappear no matter how often he rubbed over this part. Everything on and in him began to curl, his toes, his stomach, even his curls felt more curly.

Was that a new stage of hate? But why did he feel so bad and nervous. And why the hell are the words: "I should go back and apologise," leaving his lips continuely. It all didn't make any sense to him. But for this reason he was sure about it he really hated Kurt Hummel.

Blaine got back to his bed, falling asleep even before Finn arrived and missed the teary consulting Finn and Rachel gave Kurt. If he had been awake at that moment, there was no way he could had miss those loud sobs coming from Kurt who was really hurt because of Blaine.

Kurt's tears dried and Finn brought him home, it was already due to dinner time and no matter how miserable he felt for Kurt his belly groaled loud and as empty as it was he couldn't concenrate on much more than food in this situation.

Blaine came to school and now it was Rachel who didn't leave his side until she had to go to her own class.

"I am fine Rach. Just go already!" Blaine muttered.

"But-" Rachel began.

"No buts! Just go or you will be late!" Blaine had to laugh a bit. It was the first time him and Rachel spend this much time together. After he got used to have her around it was kinda nice. It was actually the first time ever he felt like they were siblings.

It was wednesday, so first period was English and English meant sharing a class with Mike. As Blaine entered the classroom Mike already sat down in his seat and was playing with something. Mike's eyes found him after some time and a wide grin came across his face. Faster as Blaine liked it Mike came across the room and took the place next to him and ignored the seating order for the students. The girl who originally sat there snorted angry and took Mike's old place.

"Hi!" Mike said. "How are you?"

Again, Blaine had to watch his face before finding an answer. "...Hi. I am fine,I mean better than yesterday." Mike laughed and wanted to start a conversation but the teacher came in and with that the lesson started.

The next period was Calculus. Oh. Oh right. Kurt. Kurt was in Calculus but maybe Mike would be a good distraction. He seemed somehow like an easy going and funny guy. He was really nice and Blaine didn't even notice that he laughed much more since this morning.

Mike sat again next to Blaine and told him about the dance choreography that he did for Glee Club. Then Kurt came into the room. His eyes were on the floor as he said hi to Mike and took the place behind Blaine again.

Blaine fell silent. He didn't want to give Kurt any options to pick on him.

The teacher was about to start the lesson as no else but Sue Sylvester came into the classroom. Her face was furious as she glanced over the heads of the students. She eyed the teacher whose eyes were frozen in shock.

"YOU!" She screamed pointing at the teacher who shivered now knowing he was the target. "HOW DARE YOU LET HUMMEL FAIL!" All eyes were now on Kurt except Blaine's.

"His-His-His grades are bad." The teacher trembled. "I-I-I can't give him any better."

From being in a rage Sue fell surprisingly silent for a moment. "How bad?" She finally asked.

"He needs an 'A' in the next test to pass." The teacher whispered.

Sue was still thinking. Sometimes her eyes fell on Kurt and it looked like she would slap him any second. "Just the test?"

"For this semester, yes." The teacher looked tired.

"Who is willing to tutor Hummel?" Sue spit on the students who sat in the first row.

Mike raised his hand.

"Not you! You already have enough to do with footballtraining!" Mikes hand fell down. "You!" Her finger was directed at Blaine. "You look smart. You will teach Hummel." Blaine was about to decline as Sue's face came down to him only a few inch apart from him. Her eyes wide and nothing nice was left. Maybe it even died years ago. "You will teach him or I will haunt you!"

Blaine gulped and then nodded. Sweat broke down on his forehead and Sue watched the sweatpearls running down his skin. Her sight fell on the big bumps from yesterday. "You should cool your head. Looks like it hurts," Sue said softer now after gettng what she wanted.

Blaine nodded again.

Without a word Sue vanished. The door was left open and everyone could hear her crashing in the next classroom. Sue screamed Brittany's name and short after everyone had to get out of the building because someone setted off the fire alarm. Everyone knew it had something to do with Sue going berserk.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kurt said and tried to catch up with Blaine and Mike while they tried to get through the crowd. Blaine rolled his eyes. "When do you have time?"

"For what?"

"Don't play dumb." Kurt narrowed his eyebrows. "You know what I mean. You have to tutor me!"

"Oh right." Blaine said as he just remembered it.

"So when?" Kurt tried desperately to get an answer out of Blaine.

"Let's see... Never?" Kurt was angry now and his eyes darkend to a deep green.

"First, Coach Sylvester told you to tutor me and I wouldn't try to make her angry. Second, between being such a jerk and reading your stupid books you could try to find some life and tutor me. It's your fault that I failed anyway!"

"What? Mine? Why?"

Kurt blushed. "Doesn't matter."

Mike couldn't watch this anymore. "Blaine, you know you have to do it or she will kill you. It's not a permament thing. Just some weeks. Okay?" He patted Blaines shoulder and gave Kurt an apologetic glance.

Blaine didn't like it. He had to spend time with Kurt alone and teach him something whose Kurt told him it's his fault that he failed. He didn't even understand what that meant.

"Okay but let your jock friends at home. I want to survive the tuition without a subsequent hospital visit." Blaine laughed without any amusement and walked faster to get away from Kurt and Mike. But both hold his speed.

"And when?

"You can decide." Blaine had enough time for both of them.

"Okay, than friday after school?" Blaine stopped in the middle of walking and Mike was taken away by the crowd without any chance of returning. Kurt managed to walk in Blaine's back and rubbed his red nose. "Ouch..."

"Why friday? Don't you have anything better to do?" Blaine narrowed his eyebrows so much they were almost one.

"Nope. Free as a fly!"

"Bird." Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Normally you would say free as a bird." Blaine looked at Kurt openly confused.

"Oh. No. I have my reason why I say fly instead."

"Okay... Okay just come over to my house on friday. Okay?"

Kurt giggled silently. "Okay." He said.

Friday came faster as planned. For some unknown reason Blaine was really nervous. He walked across the room and felt an up and down of emotions. He was alone with Kurt in this house. Rachel was out with Finn buying things for her party. Their dads were off to their love weekend and Blaine was alone, waiting for Kurt to arrive any minute.

Why did he had to teach Kurt Calculus? What did Blaine know about Calculus? Calculus is a branch of mathematics focused on limits, functions, derivatives, integrals, and infinite series. That's all. What's there not to understand?

Startlet from the sound of the doorbell Blaine jumped in the air and while he landed flat on the floor he injured his arm. It began to bleed and Blaine rushed into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and then back down the stairs to open Kurt the door.

First not really looking at Kurt and more busy with his own blood let his second glance at the boy Blaine's body froze.

Kurt had a lightly bruised eye.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay here is chapter 3. Oh god I was too lazy the most time and yes everything was a distraction for me. Again, I am German. I hate my English. I try my best. I want to learn more and I think this fic is really helping me. Blaine will be a bit more open for Kurt. I feel like I wrote so much but somehow nothing. Most of the things I wanted bring up in this chapter couldn't find a place, so they will mostly come up in the next one. Thx for reading. And yes the pairing is still Klaine. Oh and thx for the reviews!

o.o.o

Blaine's towel fell to the floor and a bit of blood float down his arm. That catched Kurt's eye.

"What happend?" Kurt wanted to know and approached him. He took the towel and pressed it soft against Blaine's skin.

"It's nothing. I just tripped." Blaine couldn't stop glancing at the bruised eye. "What happend?"

Kurt let go of the towel and Blaine took over again. "Nothing. Tripped." Kurt answered.

They fell in an awkward silence. What should Blaine do next? Kurt just stared down on his feet and seemed to wait for something.

"Oh, yes right. Do you want to go up to my room? Calculus..."

Kurt just nodded.

o.o.o

Blaine assigned Kurt to take place on the couch. He already laid his notes and books out.

Blaine sat down on a chair and was about to start from the very beginning what Calculus is as Kurt cleared his throat.

"Ehm. Could you get something-"

"-What?" Blaine asked torn away from his thoughts.

"If you could get something to drink." Kurt blushed softly and for a short moment their eyes met.

"Right. Right. Okay. I-I will. Just-just wait here!" Blaine scurried out of the room, down to the kitchen and remembered he didn't ask Kurt what he wants to drink. But it was too emberassing to go up again and ask, so he set for to bring just everything up. First he brew coffee and tea, then he got a tray and arranged everything together with soda, water and juice on it. He brought it up to his room. First, his eyes was on the abondoned couch then they found Kurt in front of his dresser. He had one of Blaine's framed pictures in his hand.

Blaine put the tray down a bit louder than necessary and Kurt turned around to him.

"Why don't you have any pictures of your family?" Kurt asked still holding the frame in his hand.

"It's none of your business." Blaine sat down and Kurt put the picture back. "Those guys are my family." Blaine finaly said.

"Why?" Kurt asked. That's what Blaine wants to know. _WHY IS KURT INTERESTED IN MY LIFE? _It just made him more confused, so Blaine decided not to answer.

"What do you want to drink?" Blaine tried to distract him. He didn't want to talk about the reasons why he doesn't had any pictures of his mother, or his father or Rachel but the only people he really loved and were miles away in that school and dorm he missed so much. Kurt saw the tray and for a short moment it seemed like Kurt wanted to laugh.

"I think I will go with coffee first." Kurt said and smiled while his cheeks turned a bit pink.

o.o.o

They tried to concentrate on Calculus now and Blaine recognized he didn't had to explain everything from the very beginning to Kurt. Kurt wasn't that bad in Calculus either. Just sometimes he seemed to miss the point or was with his thoughts somewhere else and last happend a bit often.

Kurt didn't react after Blaine asked him to solve the problem and Blaine poked him.

"Hm? What?"

"If you don't want to study anymore you can just go home, okay?" Blaine said annoyed.

"No! No! I will concentrate now!" He said looking at the problem in the textbook. "And I can't go home. I am staying the night. Rachel invited me. So I think we could end the tuition after Rachel comes home." Kurt glanced at Blaine and narrowed his eyebrows looking back in the textbook as he would really read something. "Please."

Blaine sighed. Does that mean Kurt will stay the whole weekend? Why? Rachel could do anything else at the time their parents were away like make out with Finn or something similiar.

They got back to work on the Integral and Kurt was finally an attentive listener while Blaine explained it to him.

o.o.o

It became evening. Blaine changed seats an hour ago because the chair was too uncomfortable for that long. Their knees touched sometimes when one of them changed their seating position and every time it happend one of them would move away again.

o.o.o

They heard a car stop outside and then the engine died. It was time to end the tuition that lasted for hours and so they decided to head downstairs and help Rachel with her shopping bags. As they came down it was Finn who stand in the entrance packed with many plastic and paperbags waiting for instructions.

"Bring them into the kitchen." Kurt spoke like he would live here. Kurt took a little bag from Finn and shoved him into the kitchen. Blaine followed and a moment later Rachel came in and watched the guys work with a wide grin.

"Oh you are still alive!" She said. "I thought you would kill each other." Blaine and Kurt blushed.

"No. It was quite okay." Blaine admitted.

"Yes, I learned really much." Kurt glanced to Blaine. "Thanks again."

"I rented some DVDs so we will watch them after you unpacked the groceries. Carole allowed Finn to stay the weekend as well!" Rachel's babbling found no end until her eyes finally found Kurt's bruised eye. "WHAT HAPPEND?"

Finn noticed it now too. "Dude! What happend with your eye?"

"Did he harass you again?" Rachel whispered. _Who harassed who? _Blaine didn't understand what they were talking about. Do they decipher it was Blaine's deed?

"No. He wouldn't do that anymore. Too afraid of the consequence-"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Rachel, Finn and Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion. Then it was Finn who understand first what Blaine meant.

"OH! MAN! NO! We aren't talking about you, it's that guy who-" Finn cried out loud before he could finish his sentence. It seemed like someone kicked him. But Blaine didn't know if it was Rachel or Kurt. Finn sank down holding his legs and whimpered. Maybe it were both.

"But who would try that? You are a cheerleader!" Rachel protested. Kurt shifted from left to right and back and watched his toes. Kurt wouldn't tell them either and Blaine became really curious what actually happend.

"No one did that. It was an accident." Blaine declared. "Okay not really an accident. Maybe I am really at fault." Kurt looked up and his eyes met Blaine's. Blaine rose his arm. "I tripped while I walked with the books in my arms and fell and Kurt tried to help me and got the bruise. See? I got hurt too!" He showed them the cut and his face became a grimace.

Blaine didn't know why he helped Kurt out of this but it felt right and the grin in Kurt's face told him he did the right thing.

Kurt played along. "It was so embrassing. For Blaine. I am flawless." Kurt giggled and Finn seemed to believe the story but not Rachel. She watched her brother and Kurt with an amused face and didn't say anything anymore about this.

o.o.o

"Okay. Let's see. Finn you go up and bring the blankets for the 4 of us and-" Rachel was about to give more assignments as Blaine disturbed her speech.

"For 4?"

"Yes, Blaine. I told you before we are watching DVDs tonight."

"But I didn't say I would watch them with the 3 of you. Maybe I want to do something else."

"Like what, Blaine? What is it you wanted to do alone in your room on a friday evening?"

"Maybe skype with Wes..." Blaine mumbled.

"Oh, come on! Blaine! You want us to believe that your friends will stay on a friday evening in their rooms to chat with you via cam? I am sure they are all out and have dates." Rachel didn't meant it in a bad way but it hurt. It hurt Blaine bad. Rachel was right. His friends wouldn't be online now. He would sit alone in his room like every friday. Too far away from everyone else that he would like to spend time with. It was unfair. All the things around and about him were unfair. He wanted to leave and never come back here again. Away from this place where his sister only was nice to him out of pity, where he had his only 'friend' out of pity, where every conversation was out of pity because Blaine was all alone.

He only noticed that he left the kitchen and was alone back in his room after he locked the door. Blaine heard loud voices from downstairs, it seemed like they were arguing with Rachel.

He took some deep breaths and got on his bed. His laptop laid on the night stand. Blaine took it and laid it in front of him while he moved to lay down on his belly. He switched the computer on and got online.

All his friends were offline like Rachel said. Blaine watched sad the grey names of his friends and wished to be there with them. Having fun, singing Karaoke, playing cards or something like that. Nick were grey, Jeff were grey, Wes were grey. All grey. What would he give to see one of them turn green right now.

o.o.o

And it happend. One of his acquaintances came online. Sebastian Smythes name became green.

Without thinking twice he sended him a chat request and waited. And waited.

No answer came. Maybe he didn't saw it yet.

So Blaine wrote him a message.

**Hey what's up? Nothing to do on a friday evening? Haha. Did they stood you up?**

**I miss you all. You can't imagine how boring it is here. It's been already a year, right?**

**My sister throws a party tomorrow, can't wait for the clean up... *sigh* Stupid sister...**

**We should hang out soon, just call me if you and the guys have time 'kay?**

**Say hi to everyone, Blaine.**

Blaine pressed the Send button and watched the monitor again. Maybe Sebastian will answer soon.

It knocked on the door but Blaine didn't answer.

"Dude, let me in." It was Finn. Blaine knew that Finn wasn't a bad guy but het couldn't bring himslelf to talk to him. Yes, Finn was accepting and totally different from Rachel. It always felt like as if Finn would really care but not only about him but every human. His thoughts were so easy and yes Finn was an easy person. So it was normal to not dislike him.

Blaine got up and opened the door for Finn.

"Please come down with us." Finn pleaded after getting in and closing the door.

"I don't want to." Blaine said. He felt like he was 5 again and the thought of behaving like a child when Finn was the adult worried him.

"Don't be like that."

"Like what?" Blaine's voice trembled of anger.

"You know Rachel didn't meant it like that. She is trying. Finally. Just like me." Finn said.

"What are you trying?"

Finn sighed. " You know, Kurt is my brother and you are Rachel's brother. So I am nice to you. For Rachel. I don't have to come up to your room and invite you but I do it for her." Finn sat down on Blaine's couch and an accusing look hit Blaine. "But I don't know for what I am nice to you. I see Rachel trying, I see me trying, even Kurt is trying. I think he does it for me and everyone but the only one who isn't trying to get along is you. I feel like you are looking down on me and I don't like it." He coughed. "Just try. Try to get along with us."

Wow. Blaine's eyes widened. He didn't saw that coming. He was mad at Rachel and now Finn was mad at him for being mad. Or better for not trying. But why should he? They just began to care for him. He was already here for a full year and no one cared. Should he just let go of this emptiness and loneliness he had to endure and begin to get along with Rachel's friends aka New Direction aka Kurt's friends?

"I will come down soon." Blaine murmured while he sat down on his chair. "Just give me a moment." Finn stood up and patted Blaine's shoulder and left the room.

Maybe Finn was right. Maybe he should learn to forgive and forget and try. But it felt really diffcult. Blaine only felt anger and hot tears burning in his eyes for every day he got abandoned. And now it felt like those people would accuse him to be at wasn't Blaine's fault that he was alone! He wouldn't let them talk him down and give him this shit. He will try. He will try to finally make friends but tomorrow when everyone is around he will tell them how he felt. What they and the whole school did to him and that he never will forget how he felt the past year.

o.o.o

When he came into the livingroom Rachel sat on Finn's lap 2 blankets over them curled on the easy only place left was on the couch next Kurt who sat in silence watching the movie. Rachel's and Finn's heads sneaked under the blankets and the sound of wet kissing noises came across the room.

Blaine just stood there and watched the scenery from behind.

Kurt coughed and somethig like the word "digusting" left his throat.

Finn's head appeared again nodding to Kurt like in trance but Rachel was still lost under the blankets.

Blaine sighed and sat down next to Kurt who stared at him like he couldn't believe that Blaine came really back again. Blaine just nodded at him and then tired of the whole day he tried to concentrate on the movie.

o.o.o

The movie they watched was Funny Girl. A beautiful movie, beautiful music and as far as Blaine knew one of Rachel's favourites. He glanced at Kurt and found him with teary eyes staring at the screan his mouth moving to exact every word Barba Streisand said like he memorised all of it.

Finn's head disappeared at some point again and they could hear them giggle. After they finished Funny Girl Rachel wanted to watch another movie and after this one the next one. While they watched the 3rd movie some new noises came from the Finchel-blankets-heaps. It took some time to recognize them as sleeping noises. Really, Finn and Rachel were synchro snoring. Rachel snored because of her nose and Finn, guys like Finn just snored, that's normal.

Blaine's eyelids became heavy and without noticing it the screen went blury until he fell asleep.

o.o.o

He must had slept some hours when something woke him up. The stairs. Someone was walking through the house. He glanced to the easy chair and found Finn alone sleeping on it. So it had to be Rachel.

Still tired he looked down to his feet. He laid on the couch and felt really heavy. It took him a moment to realise that he wasn't heavy but that some one was laying on the couch with him. Kurt laid next to him. And he cuddled with Blaine. Sighing softly in his sleep and for the first time Blaine thought _beautiful_. Kurt looked so beautiful. It was shocking, not only because he was so pretty and not because it was Kurt laying next to him but because his heart jumped out of his torax. His heartbeat was so heavy and fast he couldn't normaly breath. He had to calm down.

When did they lay down like this and why didn't Rachel woke him up. Oh god, how much he hates her.

He couldn't move. It was like Kurt had him in a tight grib. But he couldn't wake up Kurt. Finn would wake up too and then there would be drama who will sleep in the same bed as Rachel. Her best friend or her boyfriend and what was more appreciate. And where would the loser sleep? In Blaine's bed? (He didn't even get the idea of one of them sleeping on the couch where he was lying now.) He didn't want Kurt or Finn either in his bed muttering about the winner. It's the best when they both stayed asleep. That's what he told himself before closing his eyes again and yawned. He leaned a bit more against Kurt who shifted in his sleep gripping tighter around Blaine's waist, his fingers curled in the blanket that neatly covered both of them and for the first time Blaine smelled Kurt. _Lavender and cinnamon_, Blaine thought. _Nice_.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay. It took me some while to write this chapter but it was easier somehow and made more fun. I hope you enjoy to it like I enjoyed writing this time. I wrote the part with Kurt first and the first part with Rachel much later but only because I forgot to write it first and then the memory came back that I forgot it ... I know it's annoying but again.. I am German please don't hate me for my crappy English. Thanks for reading!

o-o-o

When Rachel woke up that night with a stiff neck she just wanted to go up and sleep in her bed. Finn wasn't comfortable and the easy chair was too small for both of them. She straightened the blankets over Finn and gave him a chase kiss on his forehead. Finn mumbled something and Rachel felt a warm feeling tingling inside her body. Should she wake him up and take him with her upstairs? No she wasn't ready for spending the night with Finn considering the consequences it may have.

Her sight fell on the couch. A noise of surprise came out of her mouth and she coverd her lips with her hands so she wouldn't wake anyone up. A smile it's way on her lips.

It was so sweet. Blaine and Kurt slept beside each other on the couch and Kurt's arms were wrapped around Blaine. The blankets were tossed to the floor. It looked like the couch was made for them to lay on it in a cuddling position. She picked up the blankets and covert the boys with them. Blaine's glasses hang across his face in a funny way so Rachel removed them and placed them on the next table.

The TV had switched from alone to standbye mode at some unknown time so the screen was black and she didn't had to look for the remote control.

On her way to her bedroom Rachel passed Blaine's room and saw some light from the inside shine. She stopped at his door and went in. The light came from Blaine's bed because his laptop was still on. Rachel sat down and took a look if he had some important programs open. But it was only a chat window on and it blinked yellow.

She decided to read the message and tell Blaine about it tomorrow.

**Sebastian Smythe:**

**20:36**

**Heeey!**

**Sorry... Took a shower.**

**20:39**

**no longer on?**

**Thought you are... bored... *smirk***

**No one here? Hellooo?**

**20:41**

**Okay, I assume you forgot to go offline...**

**21:13**

**Still not back?**

**Okay doesn't matter**

**22:44**

**Heeeyyy it's me again! **

**You didn't answer. So I think you are still afk or something like that.**

**I just met the guys. We will come over tomorrow! YAY! I hope your crazy sister allows us to disturb her precious party... :D xxx**

_xxx? _Who was that guy? But he had to be a friend of Blaine. Somehow Rachel felt happy for Blaine. Some friends would come here to see him and maybe he will warm up. Finally. And the others from New Directions will see him in a different light. Maybe Blaine will even join them. Rachel wouldn't give up on her solos but to be honest Blaine was a better singer than Finn and Finn was always so distracted because of his footballtraining and playing some console games and Blaine would have planty of time to practice with her and the whole group would really improve.

She turned off the computer and went to her bedroom to get her important beautysleep.

o.o.o

_Oh god. Oh-Oh god, what did I?- What should I?- What should I do?_ Kurt woke up of one of his best nights he ever had. The scent of pepper and gingerbread tingled in his nose. But what he saw after blinking his eyes open was on one part the best thing he ever saw and the other maybe the worst. Blaine's eyelashes long and dark resting with his eyes closed in a sweet slumber. His teeth bit his underlip and colored it softly red. Will he wake up soon? Kurt didn't know what to do. If they laid the whole night like this there would be no way that Blaine was awake at some point at night. So maybe he could cautiously leave and go upstairs to Rachel's bedroom. That would be a good plan.

Sunshine floated into the room and found it's place on Blaine's face. The new light spot disturbed Blaine's sleep and there was no way in hell Kurt could escape now.

Blaine pressed his eyes close before slowly opening them. It was too bright to see anything but after he slowly acclimate with the light he found Kurt next to him. Still his eyes closed like last night.

"Good. He didn't woke up." Blaine murmured to himself. Kurt's grib wasn't tight around him anymore and so he could loosen himself out of Kurt's embrace. Blaine sighed and stood up. He neatly covered Kurt with the blanket and found his way out of the livingroom.

After Blaine was gone Kurt's eyes snapped open. His breath stocked in his throat and felt his whole body tense up. He slept beside Blaine and Blaine didn't chopped his head apart from his torso. Maybe just a little bit maybe could Kurt feel happy about this.

o.o.o

Finn woke up with the smell of bacon in his nose. Nothing in his life smelled better than bacon and with light feet and heavy eyes he hovered into the kitchen where Kurt and Rachel served breakfast.

He sat down. The plate in front of him filled with bacon and egg and he drooled suddenly feeling freshly awake. "I love you." He said.

"Love you too." Rachel answered.

"He isn't talking to you." Kurt laughed. Rachel who was busy with something else looked up and Kurt pointed in Finn's direction. "He is in food mode. Maybe he will say 'Hi' to you later." They giggled and finished the preparations for breakfast and joined Finn.

o.o.o

Blaine was in his room. After he flet from Kurt's side he walked up and down in his room. Thinking forth and back what he did. But he didn't come to a conclusion, so he decided to take a shower first and then go downstairs and get something light to eat.

The towel he used was already used twice and stank so bad it made his nosehairs wrinkle.

"What's with that get up?" Finn pointed at Blaine and and laughed quietly after Blaine entered the room.

"That's a track suit. I always wear a track suit when I go jogging."

"You jog?" His laughter got louder.

"Yes he does! He is a really good athlete. 'Won even prices."

"In horse riding or what?" Finn bursted into loud laughter because of his own joke.

"Shut up." Kurt said and Finn fell silent.

Blaine's mood fall. Okay, now he knew that Finn thinks he is a weakling.

"Okay I will be back soon." Blaine said. "Someone wants to join me?" He glared offensive at Finn. Finn just coughed.

"Maybe we should all take a little jog." Rachel suggested and Kurt nodded satisfied with the idea. There was no back off for Finn now.

They were jogging for over an hour and Finn was the only one overly sweaty and with an unsteady breath. His head red like a tomato and from what it looked like it didn't took much for his first heart attack.

"Could-we-stop-for-a-moment?" He said between big sank down on his knees and Blaine who didn't stop jogging circled around him.

"What's up Finn? It's just half time! On weekends and holidays I jog everyday 2 hours and on weekdays it's 1 hour a day. Shouldn't be a problem for an athlete like you, right?"

"Yes-No-Yes-But-Too-Fast-You-Are-Too-Fast-It's-Like-A-Sprint-But-You-Never-Stop!"

Rachel watched her boyfriend with a worried expression. "Maybe we should stop..."

He saw up to her. "Why are-you all-okay?" He asked depressed and inhaled as much air as possible.

Truth is Blaine isn't only jogging. He had a tight fitness plan and in Dalton he was a member of several sport clubs. Rachel had her own fitness plan that involved getting up to an unholy hour and train train train and train. Kurt was a cheerleader but with his long legs he would kill himself before one part of his perfect body got chubby.

"Let's end it for today. Finn isn't able to day anything anymore right now and we need him for the party preparations. And it's too hot today too!" Kurt said lifting his shirt a bit to get some fresh air.

Rachel agreed to it and Blaine came slowly to a stop. He had to go back with everyone or he would look like poser.

He gave Finn his hand and helped him up and brought him back to the house. Rachel came in last and closed the door. Finn fell on the couch in the livingroom and Kurt placed himself on the easy chair. Rachel and Blaine came in and brought them something cool to drink.

"Okay. Rachel I go take a shower first." He put down his glas and wiped off the sweat of his forehead.

"And why do I have to know?" She asked annoyed.

"Because I don't have any towels. So bring me one, okay? And could you wash my shirt please?"

"I have to wash even when we have a party today?"

"I need it tomorrow!"

Rachel was really annoyed. But she had to do it. Blaine would never go near a washing machine. Out of some unknown reasons he was afraid of them. Even if it sounds funny he would never go into the laundry room.

"Okay." She finaly said.

"Great!" Blaine put off his shirt and throw it in Rachel's direction. "And don't forget the towel." He said already running up the stairs.

o.o.o

Kur felt like watching Twilight's Jacob. It was like a bad joke. He was just sitting in the easy chair watching Rachel and Blaine arguing but then Blaine took off his sweaty shirt and from that moment on Kurt swore to see everything in slowmotion. Blaine's cool wet skin covered with some dark curly hair on his chest and abdomen. Toned skin color and fine lined muscles. His body was that of an athlete, no matter how nerdy his clothes were. Would the rest of the school see what Kurt saw now no one would bully Blaine.

His body was sexy. Really. Kurt just stared at him and at every part exposed skin.

Blaine went upstairs and Kurt couldn't take his eyes away from him until he wasn't in sight anymore and just stared blankly in the room.

"You are drooling." Rachel giggled.

Kurt came back to reality and cleared his throat and tried to act like he hasn't stared at another boy for like only a minute that was for him like an hour.

"Nice body." Finn agreed and nodded slowly. Rachel's and Kurt's sight fell on Finn in unbelieve. Finn rose his hands. "Just sayin'. I thought he would look like... 'don't know... a baquette?"

Rachel changed the topic. "Okay I will go do the laundry. Finn, you will wait here and relax until Sam and Puck are here. You know the rest. Kurt you will accompany me."

Kurt and Rachel went down to the basement. In the basement was an extra room for the laundry with a dryer and washing machine, ironing board and what's all for clothes. It's the room Blaine never entered. Kurt was thinking about what could had happen that Blaine was afraid of somethng like a washing machine but didn't came to a conclusion.

She put the shirt and some other dirty clothes in the machine and started the wash cycle. Kurt watched her in silent and commented her doing in his mind. _'Oh she uses this fabric softener... that explaines a lot.' _or_ 'What the hell is she doing with her blouse?'_

She opened a dresser and got a new towel out of it. At the same moment they heard loud noises from the first floor that didn't meant good things. They ran upstairs, Rachel's mouth falling open after she saw what Puck brought with him. A big beer barrel.

"F-F-F-For w-w-what is that for PUCK?" Her eyes were widend in shock.

"For the party!" He laughed as Rachel just made a joke.

"WE DON'T NEED THAT!"

Puck's face fall. "But it's a party! Rachel come on!"

"But we are minors!" Rachel' voice was unbelievable high.

"Don't be so uptight." Finn said. " It isn't that much and we are all staying the night. So it's okay, right?"

"It's-not-okay-" Rachel's head went red.

"RACHEL TOWEL!" Blaine screamed from his room.

Rachel threw the towel at Kurt. "BRING IT UP!" She said with an angry high pitched voice.

Kurt ran up the stairs and fled in Blaine's room as he heard Rachel, Puck, Finn and Mike discuss the matter of the beer barrel. But it sounded more like Puck and Rachel were screaming at each other.

Blaine wasn't in sight. He had to be in his bathroom and then he heard some noises in the room.

Kurt approached the bathroom door unsure what to do. Should he call Blaine? But a moment later he just knocked on the door without thinking anymore. Blaine opened. "Rachel you could have just laid it on my bed-" Yes Blaine opened the door. His hair wet and curly and if Kurt dared to look, naked. Both of them stared in shock. Eyes widened. Unable to blink or move or think.

"Em." Came out of Kurt's mouth.

Blaine took a deep breath and snapped the towel out of Kurt's hand. He shut the door with a loud BANG and Kurt now wildly blinking stared at the bare door. Blaine was naked behind that door. Even more sexy than a few minutes ago were his body was just a bit wet of sweat and now he was fully naked with sopping wet curls on his neck and forehead and ears that dropped as sweet pearls of water down his body. He saw them following the lines of Blaine's muscles, disappearing somewhere down at a place where Kurt couldn't dare to look even if his eyes wanted to. Oh so badly they wanted to. He got away from the door walking around in the room as if it was the first time he was in here. He looked through his books, again the photos on his dresser, his collection of toycars and robots and finally the prices he won since he were child. There were really 2 goblets for horse riding, so Finn wasn't that wrong this morning, many prices for singing and some acting, tennis, golf, 'fightclub'? and so on. Kurt wondered what Blaine didn't try. He even found a price for the best cake. Okay, now Kurt knew that Blaine really did try out everything possible.

Blaine came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and jumped at the sight of Kurt.

"Oh god, you are still here?"

Kurt felt like he was caught and was within 3 steps at the door. "Sorry." He mumbled and fled out of the room.

No one was at the entrance or in the living room. Kurt went down to the basement and found Finn, Mike and Puck out of breatch.

"So you guys won?" Kurt related it on the beer barrel that had to be really heavy.

"Rachel said if the police comes she will say it's my house and party and that she's just came by to bring me a pie or something like that. Don't know. It was just scary. She is so scary sometimes." The last words were just a scared whisper and Kurt had to read the words from Finn's lips.

Kurt clicked his tongue. "Is she in the kitchen?" The boys nodded. "Okay I am going to help her. See you later." He jumped up the stairs and ran into the kitchen. "RACHEL YOU WON'T BELI-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Blaine came from behind and wrapped his hands over Kurt's lips.

"WHAT? What what what what what happend?" Rachel jumped up out of excitement. "Did Kurt found the album of you as an toddler?"

"What? Toddler Blaine?" Kurt detached himself from Blaine's hands and sounded a bit too excited for someone who is supposed to hate Blaine.

"No, he didn't. I think." Blaine mumbled. "Something different."

"Oh my gosh! Kurt did you see him-" Her eyes said it all. Kurt and Blaine flushed deep red. Rachel screamed loud and seconds later the other three boys who had a lazyparty in the basement entered in highspeed the kitchen.

"What happend?" The three boys cried out of breath and looking for fire or an intruder.

"Kurt saw Blaine naked!" Rachel squeaked.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry again to the anon I promised to upload it two days ago. I felt really sick and finished it today only for you! And the next chapter is almost done too, thanks to me skipping school... Okay that was all. Please enjoy!

o.o.o

"Say, wasn't Sam supposed to come here?" Rachel came into the livingroom bringing a tray with drinks and snacks with her. The guys sat all down for a rest after working all day for Rachel's party this evening.

"Yes but he called this morning that he couldn't make it and asked if I could jump in and get Puck." Mike explained.

"Oh, is something up with his family?" Rachel sounded worried.

"I don't think so." Mike said with a slow voice as if he had an intense thought. "I think he is maybe with a girl." Was his final conclusion.

"A girl?" She asked in unbelieve.

"Yes. If I am right, I heard someone giggle!"

"Great. I told him he would find a new girl soon!" Finn said full of pride for his friend.

"And he hit home run too." Puck said with a pervert grin. Rachel poked Puck for that comment but didn't look really angry.

"So are we finished?" Puck asked rubbing his hands.

"Yes, I think so." Kurt said. "So what will we do until the the party starts?"

"I am getting Tina if we are finished." Mike said shifting restless on his seat.

"Yeah, I have to look for my sister and bring her to a friend. Mom isn't home this weekend." Puck explained rather serious if it's about his family.

"If you are all leaving, I think Rachel and me will go upstairs and begin our beauty program." Kurt said feeling all dirty after working for hours. Rachel nodded excited in agreement and clapped her hands.

"And what is about me?" Finn asked feeling like an outsider.

Kurt looked at his brother from head to toe and made a grimace. "As long as you don`t want any make-up tips or a make over, I think you are left out."

"Just watch a movie." Rachel said not paying real attention to her boyfriend.

Blaine who was so nice and helped them today because he was invited, stayed silent for almost the whole time. "I will go up now." He said moving to the direction of the corridor.

"Wait up! Say..." Puck said. "You look different today, somehow. You know?"

"Yes, your hair isn't gelled and and where are your glasses and I didn't know you like the Foofighters" Mike recognised and was mostly really excited about the Foofighters shirt that Blaine was wearing today.

"Oh, right. Ehm, I didn't found my glasses and as you know I was distracted and forgot to do... my hair.." He glanced at Kurt and both blushed again. The others exchanged knowingly grins because the distraction Blaine was talking about was himself naked and Kurt's suddenly appereance in his room.

Puck approached him. "You look so different. You can see me without your glasses, right?" He made some crazy hand signs in front of Blaine's face.

"Yes, I just need the glasses to read mostly but I read most of the time, so that's maybe you always see me wearing glasses." Blaine shyly babbled.

Puck watched him more closely now and his eyes wouldn't leave Blaine's face. "Somehow... you are cute, boy." He said slowly. "Like a virgin girl."

Kurt coughed. "I thought you wanted to go to your room." Kurt's voice was more cold than before today. But that too was what brought Blaine back to reality.

"Oh right." Blaine mumbled, taking some steps backwards before he turned and left the room.

After he left, it was like they all fell silent and after he closed the door of his bedroom he heard the frontdoor open and shut. Puck and Mike must had left.

What was he doing? It was clearly in Kurt's voice that he didn't like it that his friends were talking to him. Maybe Rachel would understand it now if Blaine prefered to stay in his room.

It knocked on his door and Finn came in without waiting for an answer.

"Rachel said, I should bring you to her room."

Why?"

"Don't know. Surprise?"

"I don't want toooooo!" Blaine whined. "Did she said something about me refusing and that you have to force me?

Finn nodded slowly lifting his fists.

"Seems like I will visit Rachel's room then." Blaine said exhausted. Finn accompanied him to the next room and patted his head before Blaine entered Rachel's pink paradise aka her bedroom.

Inside, he found Kurt and Rachel wildly chatter about their outfits. Everywhere were dresses tossed onto the floor. It took Blaine one look to recognize them all as Rachel's clothes. Kurt and Rachel needed some time until they noticed Blaine. As Blaine found Kurt's eyes he felt something heavy in his chest explode. His heart ached and his breath was caught in his lungs. He just realized how hurt he was. Puck was something like nice to him and it was Kurt who broke off their conversation. What Finn said on the the day before was not true. His brother wasn't trying anything like 'to get along'. He was evil and and Blaine felt sick to had spend a night with a person like that. Kurt cleared his throat and mumbled something about to go and take a shower and do some beauty routine and wanted to run out of the room but then ran slightly against Blaine's arm and flushed.

"Sorry," he said scarcely audible. Blaine's eyes fell on Kurt's red neck and ears. Again. Just an evidence that Kurt couldn't stand it to be near Blaine as well. Maybe they managed to get through a movie night once but to force them to stay a whole weekend in the same house, most of the time even in the same room was cruel for both of them. Rachel came and took Blaine's hand and brought him to her bed again like a few days ago. They sat down and Rachel saw in Blaine's eyes. She was thinking about something. Really hard. Blaine could see it in her face. She wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brows.

"You don't want to, right?"

"What?" Blaine asked, clearly not knowing what Rachel wants from him and thinking about how similiar she is to Finn in that aspect who is saying things that no one understands at first as well.

"Being with us downstairs, the party. Making friends, I mean."

"Oh." Blaine had to think of an answer. He would like to see Mike, somehow he really got to like him and maybe they were okay after all but just seeing Kurt or knowing Kurt is there would make him tense up and he wouldn't find anything to distract himself or even anything to relax. "I don't really know. It's, I don't feel well being with these people."

They sat in silence and Rachel squeezed his hands while she was rethinking her tactic.

"Just this one time. I promise you, it won't be bad and I may have a surpri-" She stopped in the middle and shut her mouth close.

"What?" Blaine was curious now. "What?" He asked again.

Rachel shoke her head. "You will only know if you come down later." She said with a knowing smile.

Blaine sighed. "Okay." He was defeated by his curiousity. Blaine stayed in Rachel's room for a little longer while she was still looking for a dress. She tried a black one with red polkadots on, then a white riffled one, a sexy 80th outfit and many more. Blaine liked her style. It was innocent mostly mixed with just a bit of sex but she never chosed the right shoes or other accesoires right and that made her look like an old lady sometimes, that wore all her best clothes at once to get attention and failes because she would look like a sad clown.

Now she tried a neon pink and green outfit on that reminded Blaine on Katy Perry's Last Fiday Night Musicvideo but on Rachel, there weren't any other words as 'Please wear something else!' But Rachel seemed to like it. She tried to give her hair some volume as Kurt came back into the room. His eyes froze when he saw Rachel.

"Oh. My. God. No." He said. He took a scissor from her table and just cut her outfit off of her. Blaine screamed. Rachel screamed. (Finn must have been to busy with the TV not hering them. He didn't want to see his sister in underwear. Seeing a naked woman generally, he felt disgusted and he just wanted to run out of the room. Rachel ran in her walk-in closet where she changed her clothes occasionally since the last whole hour that Blaine was in her room and wouldn't come out so fast again. Kurt threw the ruined dress in the trash and looked at it like he would love to spit on it.

"Rachel's taste is disgusting." Kurt said with a low voice.

"And you are Rachel's best friend why again?" Blaine asked still in shock and digging his fingers in Rachel's pillow.

Kurt laughed. "Because I would never let her wear something like that. Shame on you brother!" Kurt said with a wink in his eye.

_Did he just winked? _One moment Kurt couldn't be any meaner, the next one it was like Kurt looked hurt because of Blaine, then he would run out of the room and now it was like Kurt would try to get to be a bit more than just trying to get along with him.

Blaine didn't answer Kurt's joke and after some time waiting that Blaine would say anything Kurt blushed. Rachel still hasn't come back out of her walk-in closet, so Kurt and Blaine had still to overcome this awkward moment on their own. While thinking about what to talk, was it on Blaine now to take in Kurt's appereance.

Kurt wore until he would find the suitable outfit for tonight some casual clothes. A deep hanging pants and a jersey shirt that was so big that Blaine had a perfect view on Kut's collarbones. Then he recognized Kurt's still wet hair and remembered that there isn't a hairdryer in the bathroom.

"Rachel?" No answer came. "Where is your hairdryer?" Kurt needs one." Still no answer. Blaine sighed, getting up from the bed and stretching his body. "Come on." He said to Kurt.

"What?" Kurt seemed surprised.

"You look like the type of guy who would die not using a hairdyer." Kurt still surprised nodded slowly. "I will lend you mine." Blaine said. Blaine went back to his room followed by a stiff Kurt, got out of a closet his hairdryer and reached it to Kurt. "Here."

"Thanks." Kurt was all shy again and found interest in his feet while taking the dryer from Blaine.

Back in Rachel's room, Kurt instantly began to blow his hair dry and coiffed it while Blaine stepped to the closet where still Rachel was locked in.

Blaine knocked on the closet's door. He heard a noise from inside. "Rachel?" The noise became louder. "You alright?"

"Yes." Rachel answered. "Could you send Kurt and please go downstairs and wait with Finn, okay?"

"Yes, sure if it's what you want." He heard a noise again and stepped back.

Kurt had finished his hair and met Blaine's sight.

"She wants you to visit her in Narnia." Blaine said a bit surprised by his own joke.

Kurt couldn't stop his smile spreading and Blaine noticed something in his eyes that he never noticed in anyones ever before. Kurt's glasz eyes were like transforming from second to second. He felt like he could see everything in it. An ocean, a forest, clouds, sunflowers, hummingbirds, a universe. Why were there stars twinkling in his eyes? Again his breath was caught in his throat and he forgot what he was about to say or to do or anything. It all left his mind and only Kurt's eyes full of everything were left.

He suddenly had the urge to touch Kurt and his hand was about to wander to Kurt's shoulder as a big squeal came out of the closet.

Blaine thrown back into reality looked at his hand that was already halfway through to Kurt and rose it to his head to hide his almost action.

"See you," he said while his skin turned pink and fled downstairs to Finn.

He watched TV with Finn and waited and waited and waited and that for almost two hours.

"Okay, we are coming down now." Rachel shouted from upstairs. Finn and Blaine stand up from their seats.

First Rachel came down. Her dress was really prety, really Rachel but you could tell someone helped her with the styling and the accesoires. It was perfect, not overdressed, it was a good dress and suitable for a homeparty. She wore a navyblue dress with a wide, wavy skirt and a cotton jacket white with with red stripes. A silver necklace with a heart shaped trinket and white sandals. A perfect summer nights outfit.

Blaine was a really pride brother. He couldn't remember ever seen his sister that beautiful. Finn was faster at Rachel's side as he had ever seen Finn moving before. They kissed and Rachel melted away in Finn's embrace. Blaine watched the two lovebirds and remembered last night when they wouldn't turn up out of their blankets and you heard them kissing and they giggled until they fell asleep. Right. Last night. Kurt. Kurt would come down any second too. Blaine found his heart pounding faster again as he waited for Kurts turn.

Then he heard him. Kurt's steps. He was on the stairs. First his feet, then his legs, torso and last Kurt's head came to sight.

Black boots, a tight, a really tight skinny jeans in white and blue, a wide white shirt with a girl pattern in black on it and an open black vest hanging down at his sides. Could it be? He didn't dared to take a better look but he was sure that Kurt wore brown mascara. His eyes looked amazing.

"Okay, I think everyone will be here soon." Rachel said smiling while she watched her brother watching Kurt.

o.o.o

Puck and a waitress from Breadsticks that he brought along, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Brittany, Artie, Sam who came with Mercedes holding hands, some band guys and friends from friends who brought their friends with them were there. A bit more as Rachel had expected and became really really nervous about that. Her eyes swifted always to the beer barrel and then she would tense up and glare at Puck or Finn or both.

Blaine saw Finn and Puck talking secretly and then Puck came and brought for him and Rachel drinks.

"Believe me, one cup of beer won't get you drunk." First Rachel rejected the drink but watched then Blaine taking the cup and drinking it ex. Okay, now Blaine was sure that this wasn't just beer but doesn't matter as long Rachel wouldn't drink it.

What he didn't thought was that Rachel felt encouraged by watching her brother drink and copied him. Shit. She took the cup out of Puck's hand and gulped in down all at once. T he cup fell onto the floor and Blaine knew his sister woud be instantly drunk.

It took him a while until he felt the alcohol work it's way in his blood circulation while Rachel already drunk to hug Puck in an intense way that made him blush. He never saw Puck blush before but maybe he had some dirty thoughts feeling Rachel in that way especially if she was as pretty like today.

He didn't want to watch any longer his sister hitting on Puck while Finn got angry and Puck's date in a rage too was about to leave, while Puck didn't mind feeling Rachel a bit up. He already turned around as he heard Finn swearing at Puck wh laughed it off while touching Rachel' ass a last time. Blaine sank down on the couch. Mike, Tina and Kurt already sat on it and Mike and Tina were making out and so the only one left to talk to was Kurt.

That didn't mean they actually talked. It was everything else but talk. There weren't any words for what was going on. Blaine felt hot, the alcohol did a good job. Was that all the alcohol's cause? His eyes were on Kurt and Kurt's were on him.

He felt warm and wet while he couldn't think straight or even look away from Kurt's face.

Kurt nipped on his drink, not taking his eyes away from Blaine. Kurt's skin shimmered, his eyes were dark and Blaine couldn't read them. His motions were slow and while Blaine watched Kurt's hands grab the bottle, he felt like he could feel them on him. Not like last night when they were comfortable tugging on him. No, more in an arousing way. Just watching Kurt's hands and he felt really aroused. Like his body could melt away by his touch. Again, he had the urge to touch him like before in Rachel's room but couldn't move or look away.

First, he didn't recognised it but slowly he felt a nice prickle in his hand as he watched Kurt holding his hand secretly. He looked up at Kurt. Again he found his eyes and lost himself in them. He was sure now, Kurt wore brown mascara. It wasn't normal to be able to count every eyelash seperatly like this.

Kurt's hand wandered from his hand now openly to his knee, squeezing it softly before he shifted to Blaine's side. Blaine felt Kurt pressed against his leg, hips, waist, arm and shoulder. He felt something like electricity in his whole body. His eyes sank down to Kurt's wet lips. He didn't know what to do but remembered what Rachel and Kurt did at the last party on the exact same couch and decided to imitate his sister. He was about to do something he was sure to regret later as he leaned in to...

"ANDERSON!" Some people across the room screamed.

Taken aback out of his drunken trance he lost the sight of Kurt's lips and found his real family, his friends from Dalton Academy mixed in the party room. He jumped up from the couch, startling Tina and Mike and ran with full excitement into the bunch of arms of his friends who tried to hug him all at once.

He believed, he never felt any happier as in this moment.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yay! DONE! And so fast! I had really fun. I wrote it while I was in class mostly all of it. Okay there isn't much to say but I hope you enjoy the chapter and that my writing improves. I have to go to school in 15 minutes so bye for now!

o.o.o

It became late. Some people left already, some were dead drunk in a corner and some, you all know what alcohol is doing to people. At some point Blaine and his friends just sat down on the floor and chatted still excited and yes, it felt like Blaine never shut his mouth. He talked and talked and never stopped. Most of the time Wes sat next to him but then he found some girl interesting and vanished from his side. Then Nick came and sat with him, then Jeff. Mike and Tina and Mercedes joined the big round but Blaine didn't remember at what time it was. Then Santana came together with Kurt and Brittany and sat on the opposite to him. Blaine watched Kurt while himslef talked with Trent and felt a bit distracted by the look in Kurt's eyes. It was more than not descripable for Blaine. He couldn't peg that expression. Blaine didn't know if it was the alcohol or really just Kurt but he felt concerned and confused at the same time.

It took him some while until he registered that it wasn't Trent but Sebastian who now sat next to him and only because someone's hand began to caress his back while he was busy watching Kurt nonstop.

"Oh, hi." Blaine said trying to concentrate on Sebastian now and to pull off his hand.

"You never answered." Sebastian said with a grin.

"What?"

"The chat. I replied to your request and told you later on we were coming today. But I never got a response. Maybe it was all hot air and you didn't want us here?"

"I don't know anything about that." Blaine said still confused. His eyes found Rachel across the room, she was still not clear from the drinks Puck gave her through the night and Blaine remembered something about what she said some hours earlier. "Oh. OH! That could be! It was my sister, 'probably not telling me for a surprise... man she loves surprises..., or something like that. She has a sick mind, you kow?"

Sebastian laughed really amused and gave Rachel a deceitful grin.

"So," Sebastian shifted, leaning against Blaine's side. "How's life in a public school?"

o.o.o

It was about 3 a.m. Blaine, his friends, New Directions and some other people left, sat all down in a a big cyrcle having their eyes focused on a spinning bottle, any moment stopping. It was Santana's idea who got bored and declared she will hit someone with her booze bottle or someone had to play something with her now. She meant something else with 'play' but everyone was for god's sake for the T-rated version of 'playing'.

"Boooring!" Santana cried who was the first to spin. The bottle stopped and pointed at Brittany. "Oh great!" Santana stated while shifting to Brittany's side. "Tell me which part you like the most about me." She grinned while her eyes caught Brittany's lips. "And if not I dare you to kiss me" Santana sucked thursty on her bottomlip and flushed by the thought what Brittany would choose. Brittany chose the kiss and her tongue mets Santana's before even their lips connected. From most of the guys came catcalls and the ladykiss needed it's time until Brittany could spin the bottle for her turn.

"Okay." Brittany was thinking. "Tell us about your first time." She spinned the bottle and it rotated long until it stopped and mostly everyone moaned because it was directed to Rachel excluded the guys from Dalton who couldn't know who Rachel was except the part of her being Blaine's sister.

"I," she said. "-am a virgin." Someone patted Finn's shoulder to symphatize his misery and everyone began to shout for a dare cause virgins wouldn't count. Rachel didn't like the thought, she answered the question. It wasn't her fault being a virgin, she was not ready to go that step yet with Finn. But as they shouted for a dare her eyes mets Puck's for a short moment.

"Okay." Brittany was slowly thinking again. The Dalton guys cried for another ladykiss and Nick and Jeff had almost tears in their eyes just because of the thought watching 2 girls kiss again. "Okay. Rachel kiss Quinn!" Rachel was for a moment disappointed and met again Puck's eyes before looking away in a blush.

Quinn was drunk. Really drunk. To a point where she was able to walk from one wall to another while holding to everything there was on the way to her destination. She couldn't talk anymore except of "hmmmblr mummbblodu ooohcgayy Rachael." That could be translated to: "Whatever, come here. I will kiss you now, okay, Rachel?" Quinn crawled to Rachel, tagging on her dress and gave her a movie like slowmotion kiss, before, for just a short moment, her tongue was in Rachel's mouth. Now totally defeated, Quinn chrashed down onto Rachel's lap and began to softly snore in her dress. Drunken Rachel thought that Quinn never was more adorable than now and cuddled her dear friend.

"Okay, easy question." Rachel nodded then she looked at Blaine as if she was sure the bottle would be on Blaine this time. "What do you honestly think of Kurt Hummel?" Someone spinned the bottle for Rachel, herself not able to move anymore thanks to Quinn and everyone again watched the bottle with excitement. Except Kurt who looked at Blaine and Blaine who looked at Kurt and Rachel who even if she was drunk, wouldn't let them get away tonight.

"What should I think?" Finn said hugging Thad who sat next to him in a lovely way. "He isy my bro! I love him! As my bro!"

Everyone laughed but not Blaine who still looked at Kurt. He remembered, a few hours ago he was about to k-, what was he about to do at that time? Blaine couldn't answer it himself. He remembered the touching and the things he felt and got goosebumps just from the memory but he couldn't decipher what really happend.

Finn got Jeff next and Jeff Nick then. And yes, it followed a shy drunken kiss between these two. Puck's face became green and needed a big slug of booze.

"Okay, tell us what you like the most about a girl." Nick decided.

The bottle stopped.

"Sorry." Sebastian said and rose his hands. "You know I don't like girls."

That was new for the rest of the party and Kurt tensed up for the first time really noting that another gay except from him and Blaine was here and their age too. There weren't many homosexuals he knew and mostly none of them lived in Ohio and were online long distance acquantances.

Some people shouted for a dare and Sebastian only laughed not rejecting the idea. "I won't kiss you!" He said to Nick in a mocking way.

"Okay, then how about another gay?" He looked at Blaine. "Kiss Blaine." Several things happend at once. Some people from school looked at Blaine. Their faces said it all. They just remembered who Blaine was, maybe even recognized him just now because he didn't wear his glasses and didn't gelled his hair today and wasn't wearing clothes that shouted LOSER! The other thing was that they were surprised by Blaine's sexual preference. Yes, Blaine was just outed and until monday the whole school would know that Blaine Anderson-Berry was gay. Sebastian who didn't know what happend around them right now, approached Blaine with a fat smirk on his face. He was about to kiss Blaine as a hand interferred and met in a soft touch his nose and chin. It was Blaine's hand.

"I don't want to." Blaine declared.

"What?" Sebastian didn't understand and looked at him in confusion.

"I don' want to kiss you, Sebastian." Blaine replied.

"WHY?" Sebastian's voice was higher than normal.

"Because that would be my first kiss." It became silent all of a sudden. "I don't wan't you to be my first kiss." Santana and Puck stared at him in unbelieve and they weren't the only ones. Even Rachel couldn't do anything but stare at her brother.

_Never kissed? How old was he again? Isn't he a senior? No wonder they bully him. _Blaine could hear the thoughts in their minds and if not hear, he could see them on their faces.

"I have to go." He stood up from his place. Standing there for a moment, not knowing where to look at, shifting his knees to left and right and then ran up the stairs until he found himself save in his bedroom.

He jumped on his bed, crawling under the blankets, trying to blend out everything that happend a minute ago. He didn't know what to think, everything in him felt like to shred from him as his organs were distugsted by him. His stomach cried out of paines, his lungs wouldn't listen to him and sometimes inhaled too much oxygen or just stopped breathing sometimes, his legs, arms and neck convulsed. He couldn't move one inch anymore. His eyes were red and dry and he couldn't close them no matter how much he tried. It was the lowest point he could fall to. He felt extremely humilated. Now he would be all alone in this world. The only friends he had will leave him now after they know what a loser he became since last year.

It was horror. One year left in horror.

o.o.o

The door to his bedroom opened and closed again. He heard the lock shut. Someone was in his room and no one from outside would be able to come in now. Blaine was scared. Maybe if he screamed, they would break the door but then he remembered that his body was paralysed and he couldn't do anything but lay down. He felt some new weight on the mattress. The blankets shifted for a moment and then the stranger was with him covered under the blankets. The person tugged on Blaine and clasped his arms around him.

Blaine felt the chest of someone against his nose and inhaled in fear and sadness the smell of that person. Lavender and cinnamon. Kurt. It was Kurt who was here with him. His scent made his eyes teary and saliva filled his throat. A loud sob came out of Blaine's mouth and he found himself able to move again. He pressed himself against Kurt, hugged him tightly with all his strength and began to cry. Kurt just hold him in silent and brushed his fingers through Blaine's curls humming something to ease Blaine's pains. It wasn't just tonight. Even if it hurt really much that his friends had to see this. It was the whole year that finally got him. All what they did to him, it finally reached him. He finally understood that he couldn't live like that anymore.

His cries became louder and Kurt grabbed him tighter, doing hush-noises to loose his tension.

"It will be alright, believe me." Kurt said brushing his thumb over Blaine's wet cheeks.

After an hour of crying, sobbing and wetting Kurt's shirt Blaine was able to calm down.

Kurt dryed his face with his already ruined shirt and shifted down to face Blaine. They didn't heard any noises inside the house. It was all silent.

Blaine didn't know if it was because they all left or because Kurt was with him. Kurt cupped Blaine's head and stroke him like others would do it with a pet. Their eyes connected, watching the deep blue sea in Kurt's eyes Blaine had the urge to touch him. Kurt's eyes made him sleepy, they made him realise how tired he really was, he closed his eyes, moved his head to Kurt's and pressed their foreheads together and fell asleep.

o.o.o

Blaine didn't sleep long. It was maybe an hour before morning glory. After he woke up he slowly felt someone still brushing his hair. Kurt was awake and tangled his fingertips in Blaine's curls. Slowly Blaine opened his eyes meeting Kurt's fully open.

"Didn't you sleep?" Blaine cawed not able to speak normaly.

"A bit." Kurt sighed and looked satisfied with that much.

Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's chest, braced his arms around his waist and listened to Kurt's heart.

Kurt's heartbeat fastend and Blaine felt Kurt's grib tightened around his shoulder.

"You know," Kurt said almost not audible. "I don't know if it's okay to tell you but I feel like, I feel.. I want to tell you. It's about k-kissing." Blaine inhaled sharp the air around him buried his face in Kurt's shirt. He relaxed after he got a doze of Kurt's scent. He nodded, grazing his nose against Kurt's chest and was ready to listen to Kurt.

"You know, I kissed girls before but I think it's different from kissing boys. If I kiss a boy I want to feel something. I am gay. I wouldn't kiss any boy. Truth is, I never kissed a boy before. I-I-I want my first kiss with the boy I like." Blaine moved back to Kurt's face. Kurt tangled their legs together and hold Blaine's hand. They laced their fingers together.

"You neve kissed a boy before?" Blaine choked. Kurt shoke his head. How do you know you are gay?" Blaine asked shyly.

"I feel it." Kurt replied. "And you?"

"I never wanted to kiss a girl."

"For me it wasn't a big deal as long I was drank enough. It's like a game."

"But boys are a big deal?"

Kurt nodded again and shifted his head to Blaine.

Their nose touched and Blaine felt Kurt's breath on him that was short and a bit too fast like his own.

Blaine got lost in Kurt's eyes again while Kurt stroked his arm, moving up to his neck, chin and rested then on Blaine's cheek.

"I want to kiss you Blaine." Kurt said with a low and desperate voice.

"I thought you only want to kiss the boy you like." Blaine reminded him and showing confusion in his face.

Again. Kurt just nodded slightly almost not noticable. Blaine only knew he did so because he felt their noses brush.

Kurt gulped and waited for Blaine's reaction.

He liked him? Kurt liked him? His eyes widened in realisation. Kurt liked him! How could that be? Now he was really confused. Kurt was his enemy! What did he do all night with him, what was that moment yesterday evening? OH GOSH! He almost kissed him yesterday, right?

A mix of panic and the eagerness to never stop touching Kurt striked an inner war in him. The panic's shown in Blaine's face but the rest of his body showed the eagerness

Kurt still observed him and after an awkward while that Blaine didn't spoke up, Kurt's eyes became desperate and Blaine felt Kurt's fingernails digging in his cheek full of aching anticipation.

Blaine couldn't do it. All what Kurt wanted was too confusing, too complicated for him. Looking at Kurt, watching him without really realising it before. Blaine finally understood, while his mind was working on everything else, he didn't hate Kurt and if before not anymore thanks to the last days. He felt Kurt and he didn't hate it all. It felt better than everything else the past last year.

"I need a moment." Blaine breathed out. Their grib loosed and Blaine turned around to face away from Kurt. But Kurt didn't let go, after Blaine faced away from him, Kurt crawled onto his back and braced his arms around him again. Blaine's back got hot and his heart and lungs began to ache really heavy.

Kurt's hand tugged on Blaine's shirt where his heart was and he felt splitter scratching his throat caused by the touch.

Blaine layed his hand over Kurt's and again they laced their fingers together. Kurt's lips brushed the soft skin on Blaine's neck until he reached his ear and made Blaine shudder.

"I like you." Kurt whispered.

Blaine didn't know how he could reply. The last 24 hours or a bit longer were a horror of an up and down of his emotions. Sometimes he was so sure to hate Kurt and not only him but many other people too and sometimes he felt many other things that excluded everything that included hate.

He turned his head and met Kurt's eyes. They were dark and green and right now they looked like candys.

"I-I don't kn-know," Blaine stuttered. "It's-It's somehow not the same anymore and... and I don't know. If you changed, if I changed. I don't know what I feel or think, maybe I am still drunk but you-" He looked down to Kurt's lips. Exhaled. Leaned in.

Before he even understood what he did had he already tasted Kurt's lips. He watched Kurt how he immediatly closed his eyes and felt their hands tighten on the parts they were holding each other.

Their lips parted. Blaine blinked from Kurt's eyes down to his lips and up again. He felt Kurt shift over him and Blaine layed himself back on his back. Their legs together again and Kurt's fingertips drew patterns on Blaine's chest.

Fist their lips touched innocently and long. Then sometimes short and fast and made pecking noises.

Kurt hugged him tightly, laying his weight on Blaine. He hid his face in the hollow between Blaine's neck and shoulder and wet his lips whose were dry thanks to Blaine's first kiss try outs.

At the beginning Blaine felt unstrung and excited but the constancy of their action made him calm down after a while and he even began to stroke dreamly Kurt's back in their kissing break.

He watched Kurt's brown haired head resting on his collarbone and closed his eyes, sucking in his lower lip, tasting Kurt on it. Kurt.


End file.
